


If I Could Tell You

by Romyra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyra/pseuds/Romyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens after the events in the main series. There are flashbacks and references to things that happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and are only being used for non profit entertainment purposes.
> 
> The pilot's pov is in brackets. The poem is broken into stanzas after which the povs follow. The poem was written by W.H Auden.

If I Could Tell You  
W.H. Auden

 

Time will say nothing but I told you so,  
Time only knows the price we have to pay;  
If I could tell you I would let you know.

If we should weep when clowns put on their show,  
If we should stumble when musicians play,  
Time will say nothing but I told you so.

 

(Quatre's pov)

// Trowa... I miss you... I'm so sorry.  
What I did to you was unforgivable... Can you ever forgive me?  
Oh... that's right you don't remember me.  
Never again will you play your flute for me...  
Never again will I hold you in my arms after the day's horrors.  
You don't remember me... and I can't...  
I can't force myself on you... so I'm leaving.//

There are no fortunes to be told, although,  
Because I love you more than I can say,  
If I could tell you I would let you know.

 

(Duo's pov)

// Hmmm... what a guy; that Heero...  
Sets his own broken bones... self destructs and doesn't die...  
Hmmph... he's not human. So when exactly did I fall in love with him?  
Of course if I ever told him he would... at the very least... kill me.  
Shinigami knows he's tried... but he never finishes the job.  
I wonder what stops him from pulling the trigger.//

The winds must come from somewhere when they blow,  
There must be reasons why the leaves decay,  
Time will say nothing but I told you so.

 

(Heero's pov)

// He calls himself the God of Death... Shinigami...  
He is true to his name... he kills without discrimination.  
Yet there is something about him... It calls to me...  
I was told to follow my emotions... to always act on them Whether I understood them or not... but I can't...  
Duo... my angel...  
He hold my fragile heart in his hands and yet he is unaware...  
Of my desires...//

Perhaps the roses really want to grow,  
The vision seriously intends to stay:  
If I could tell you I would let you know.

 

(Wufei's pov)

// Treize... OZ general... my enemy... he defeated me... I was weak.  
Yet I still return to him... whenever possible.  
Why does this forbidden desire plague me so?  
Why can't I resist him?  
Nataku forgive me... but he calls to me...  
My blood burns for his touch, The feel of his skin on mine...  
His kisses are so sweet.  
Nataku forgive me... I am weak.//

Suppose the lions all get up and go,  
And all the brooks and soldiers run away;  
Will time say nothing but I told you so?  
If I could tell you I would let you know.

 

(Trowa's pov )

// Quatre... that's what he said his name was...  
A blond angel...  
He came to see me... I don't know him and yet he seems so familiar...  
The circus feels like home to me, I am told that the war is over...  
Yet I feel so empty inside...  
Seeing him... that pale beauty...  
Something inside of me became warm...  
I felt alive... but now he's gone... and once again... I feel empty... //

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the GW-FAN egroup:- 26-Jun-2000


End file.
